


you just gotta let me in, sugar

by siriuslyuptonogood



Series: Made For You [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Spanking, Steve is a Stubborn Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood
Summary: Steve's been in a mood. Bucky's done. He knows something's wrong, but he also knows his stubborn brat, knows he's not just going to talk about what's wrong. So, they're going to have to do this the hard way.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Made For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621540
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	you just gotta let me in, sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing! A little bit of sad, a little bit of sweet. 
> 
> Also, it's just my headcanon in this series that Bucky is very into the calendar on his phone and tries to put everything into it. He's gotta be the organized one in their relationship, especially with Steve "I'm-Gonna-Do-The-Thing-Even-If_You-Tell-Me-Not-To-Bucky" Rogers, and it just happens to mean he's very into calendars.

Steve has been in a mood all day. Bucky really isn't sure what the problem is, but he does know that the boy has one more before he's gonna be sorry about it.

The worst part might honestly be that he is avoiding Bucky, who has tried to get him alone all day, because if he can just talk to Steve, maybe he can figure out what's wrong. But the brat keeps slipping away. It's really starting to piss Bucky off. His texts have been ignored, so have the two calls he made before lunch because maybe they could sit down and have a meal together. And talk. And figure out what the hell is wrong.

Bucky finds Steve in the gym. He doesn't say anything, just leans against the wall, watching Steve beat the shit out of a punching bag.

"I think you won, pal," he calls finally. "Give the poor guy a break."

Steve's shoulders hunch forward. He's breathing hard.

"You wanna talk about what's wrong?" Bucky asks.

"No."

"You sure? Might make you feel better." Bucky pushes himself away from the wall. "Might save you from the bite'a my strap."

Steve's whole body turns. He looks like he's going to say something. His face is wet with sweat and red and his fists clench. He blows past Bucky, into the elevator and presses the button to their floor. But he's not fast enough to get away. Bucky stands there, watching him.

"Quit," Steve huffs.

"Quit what?"

"Starin’ at me, for fuck's sake."

"Quit with the attitude and I might. Though I do love starin’ at your pretty face when you haven't been an ass all day," Bucky replies.

Steve moves up, right against the doors and is out as soon as they open. He heads straight to the bathroom, slams the door. Bucky hears the lock click and frowns. They don't lock each other out. Never have. It hurts a little, but he can't let it get to him.

Something is wrong. Bucky knows. He knows his Steve, knows that there is something churning inside of him.

He goes to the bedroom and sits down on the bed. He gets comfy, rests his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him. Waits.

Steve comes out in just a towel. He pointedly does not look at Bucky and goes to his drawers.

"You ain't gonna need any of that," Bucky says.

Steve's head shoots up.

"Unless you want to tell me what's wrong and we can talk about it. See if I can help."

"You can't." Steve clenches his jaw, looking at his dresser, wondering if he should try it anyway.

"Try me," Bucky says.

Steve grumbles.

"Then get over my lap," Bucky says. "If I gotta get up and retrieve you, pal, you're going to be very sore."

Steve rolls his eyes. "You're hellbent on spanking me. I'm already going to be sore."

"Uh-huh, but you keep up this attitude and I'm gonna make you get up in the middle and fetch me an implement of my choosing."

Steve scowls.

"One," says Bucky.

Steve stomps one bare foot. It's much less menacing naked.

"Two," says Bucky.

Steve is over his lap before Bucky finishes. He gets a soft swat for his effort.

"Can you just get this over with?"

Bucky brought his hand down on the top of Steve's thigh.

"This isn't over until you're ready to be honest with me about what's bothering you."

"And if I never tell you?"

"Guess we'll be here all night. Eventually, I'll have to switch to the metal hand," Bucky says. He uses the metal hand to rub his thumb across the nap of Steve's neck.

Steve doesn't reply. He buries his face in his arms.

Bucky doesn't start particularly hard or soft, fast or slow. Just firm swats, one right after the other. Steve stays silent. Bucky figures Steve'll take a few minutes of this before he starts to squirm. Bucky has no pressing engagements. He really can be right in this spot all night.

Steve lasts a full five minutes before he starts to make noise. By now it must be pretty intense, but Bucky doesn't stop. Doesn't change speed or intensity. Just. Keeps. Spanking.

"Hurts," Steve whines.

"It's a spanking, pal," Bucky replies. "One you richly deserve. I ought've come and got you after you ignored my call that second time."

"Was busy," Steve insists

"Uh-huh. I sent half a dozen messages, called twice, and you couldn't even take the time to send back one text? One short reply to me telling you I was worried about you would have been better than what I got."

Steve kicks his feet and slams one fist down against then bed. "Fuck." It gets him two quick smacks to his inner thigh.

"You're really gonna throw a tantrum when you're over my lap?" Bucky asks.

"No," Steve replies, sullen.

From there, Steve just can't be still. He kicks his legs a little, wiggles, whines. He grips the comforter in both hands.

"Bucky, please." Steve is on the verge of tears. Bucky can hear it in his voice. Good. His hand is starting to get sore.

"Are you ready to talk to me?" Bucky asks.

"Fuck off," Steve replies.

Bucky sighs. "Go get the hairbrush," he says.

Steve doesn't move. The metal hand comes down hard on each cheek and Steve howls.

"We can take an interlude where I spank with the metal hand until you are ready to get up and get the hairbrush so we can continue. Up to you."

Steve climbs off Bucky's lap quickly. The hairbrush sits on top of the dresser and Bucky watches Steve hesitate before he grabs it. He brings it back and hands over before getting back into position. He buries his head in his arms again.

Bucky starts again at the same speed and strength, though he knows the brush hurts more than his hand. Steve, his stubborn boy, cries out and whines and squirms. But he is still holding back.

Bucky, who has so far concentrated on just Steve's ass, spends some time painting the thighs to match.

Steve howls. After a full minute of just swats to his thighs, his shoulders start to shake. He sobs. This is usually where they stop. Bucky keeps going.

"Tomorrow is Ma's birthday," Steve sobs finally. Ah. That’s it.

"Sugar, you should have told me," Bucky says, setting the brush aside. He moves Steve's now limp body so they are lying face to face.

"She's been gone so long. Shouldn't feel like this anymore," Steve insists.

Bucky cups his face. "Stevie, you're always allowed to miss your Ma. I miss mine."

Steve scoots closer. Presses himself against Bucky who just holds him tight as he sobs. "I'm gonna put it in my calendar. So next year I'll know and we don't gotta do this again "

Steve stays like that a long time, long after he's stopped crying.

"I know you're hurtin' inside, sugar. Something fierce. But I can help. Want to help. I'm always always gonna be here for you." Bucky squeezes him tight. "Don't push away from me like that. If you need space, I'll give it to you. But you still gotta treat me with basic respect, even when you're hurtin'. I'm your partner, punk. ‘Til the end'a the line."

"I'm so sorry," Steve mumbles.

Bucky slides his hand down, resting the cool metal against Steve's ass. Steve sighs.

Bucky kisses his forehead. "Forgiven, sugar."

They just stay cuddled together for a long time until Steve starts to move a little, pulling back some.

"How about we have a little party tomorrow. You and me. We can make a cake for your Ma."

Steve looks up at him, eyes red, a little swollen, the rest of his face a little splotchy but he smiles, just a little tiny bit. He nods.

"Chocolate," he says, "and a nice roast with potatoes."

"Sure thing, sugar," Bucky replies. He leans in enough to kiss him. "Love you, Stevie."

"Love you, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Catch me on Tumblr, siriuslyuptonogood!


End file.
